Best Christmas Ever
by BlackLunaDreams
Summary: Oneshot. A Short fluffy story. Naruto doesn't like Christmas much but after a few drinks at a work party he finds he could be persuaded


**Best Christmas Ever**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any part of Naruto and/or any related works. All works, money and respect belongs to the author/creator.**

Naruto sat at the back of the hotels private function room staring down at his beer wondering for the umpteenth time why he was there before sulkily remember that his friend Sakura had more or less forced him to go with her, and had now abandoned him to socialize with colleagues she barely knew. It wasn't that he didn't like being with his best friend or his job but he hated work parties, especially Christmas ones. Everywhere he looked there was tinsel and glittered snowflakes with several decorated trees dotted about, though Sakura had gushed over how festive it looked he had thought it was too much. In the background he could hear the typical cheesy Christmas songs playing over loud speakers no doubt from a CD Player tucked away in a corner.

He wasn't sure why he didn't feel as excited about Christmas as other people seemed to be. He knew it wasn't because grown up in a children's home because though he had only ever gotten one or two presents each year he had loved every single one he had gotten and had always been grateful for them. He hadn't been one of those that wished every year for a family or a pet, he had always been too much of a realist for that, especially after seeing those that had never having their wish granted. He always knew there was no such thing as Christmas miracles no matter what the movies tried to tell him. In fact it annoyed him how they always got the perfect family or gift and lived happily ever after, or went on some fantastic adventure to save Christmas all in time for the big day.

Maybe it was simply because it was all about families getting together and celebrating, something he had never had and at times like this he felt he never would, after all it's kind of hard to find a partner when your head over heels for someone already. He had tried to look for someone but no one had ever come close to even sparking an interest. In the past he had joined in with friends and their families but had always been left feeling uncomfortable as he rarely knew any of their families, plus it just didn't seem the same without that special someone.

Laughter sounded at the other end of the room causing him to break from his miserable thoughts and looking up he could see Sakura chatting away with Ino, Neji and Sasuke. Stupid sexy Sasuke. Standing there with his black hair all messed up at the back as if someone had been running their hands through it while making out. Eyes like deep black pools that a person could drown in and pale moon kissed skin.

Naruto had first met the seemingly cold man two years ago when he first started working for Chakra Enterprises and it was lust at first sight. He had never seen a man so handsome and seemingly perfect before. At first he had been annoyed by the mans often cold and distant attitude as he had tried to befriend the man but slowly over several months they had warmed up to each other and had became close friends as his lust had turned into a crush which inevitable became love.

Watching the small smirk that spread across Sasuke's face made him squirm slightly as he could feel the familiar warmth sink down towards his groin and swallowed down a frustrated groan as he tried to will the feelings away. It must be love if a simple smirk could do this to him, a smirk that wasn't even aimed at him. Swallowing the last of his beer he savoured the slight buzz it gave him before heading off to find another one, before joining the small group in an attempt to be civil, bracing himself for the talk of presents and Christmas plans. Not that he wasn't interested but it was hard to feel as enthusiastic as the others when he thinks of his own quiet Christmas with his god complex suffering cat Kurama

As he stood next to Sasuke he could almost feel the heat radiate from his body and was hyper aware of every subtle shift and movement the raven haired man and it was playing havoc with his hormones. His desire probably wasn't helped by the alcohol he was consuming and eventually decided to get some fresh air before he done something stupid, like jump him. After giving a quick excuse he turned at made his wait to the front of the building and sat down next to the front door.

Almost immediately he started shivering realising he should have brought his jacket with him but enjoying the feel of the cold against his heated skin. Huddling in on himself he failed to hear the door open until he felt something being draped over his shoulders. "Honestly dobe what are you like? Do you want to end up in hospital or something?" He could hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice and with a small pout he focused on putting his jacket on properly rather than confirm the smirk.

"Hn. At least I'm not a teme, but uh, thanks for the jacket." Sasuke gave a quiet chuckle and sat down next to him both men automatically moving closer together for warmth. Naruto briefly wished he could wrap his arms around Sasuke and bury his head against his neck, relishing in the other mans warmth. "Hey don't think to hard, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Naruto frowned, "Shut up. Why you still here? I would have thought you would have went back in where it's nice and warm." Sasuke shrugged, "It may be warm but it's boring without you there."

Naruto spun around and faced his secret love a faint blush spreading across his whisker scarred cheeks, how was he meant to respond to a comment like that. The mere fact that he apparently would rather be in the cold with him than back in the warmth with everyone else had sent his imagination into overdrive. Thoughts of Sasuke wanting him in the same way danced temptingly around his mind, thoughts he really didn't want to entertain for fear of heartache.

Looking into his friends pitch black eyes he found himself unable to look away, his heartbeat start to increase and his breaths had started coming in small pants as his desire once again made itself known. He tore his gaze away only to land on his lips, he wasn't sure if it was because of the drink but he was suddenly feeling bolder than he ever had. Licking his suddenly dry lips he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sasuke's in a sweet and chaste kiss revelling in the soft but firm feel and couldn't stop the slight moan that escaped him,. At that moment he was in heaven and now he had had a taste he knew he would always crave a little more.

Pulling back he opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them, to see Sasuke looking shocked. Suddenly any happy feelings disappeared as he realised what he had done and the expression on Sasuke's face was anything but comforting. Though he had a strong urge to run he decided that enough was enough and he had to get his feelings off his chest, especially as he couldn't pretend it hadn't happened. Sighing he ran a hand though his blonde hair, what did he say though?

"Um, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. I've wanted to do that for the last two years and I know that this might be the last time we talk, but..." He trailed of as he shrugged and turned to look away hating the silence surrounding them. After several minutes he was trying to decide whether or not he should just leave when he felt himself wrapped in a warm embrace. "Your serious right? Its not to wind me up or because your drunk." Sasukes voice was soft and filled with a warmth Naruto had rarely heard, with hints of longing and hope which fuelled his own emotions.

Leaning back he was enveloped in the feel and scent that was purely Sasuke, his heart was now racing and he could feel his face heating up as he rapidly shook his head, a slight feeling of disbelief. "No. Never. I... I love you Sasuke. Have done for a while. I would never do anything to hurt you, but I need to know if you feel the same." He turned around to look at the face of the man he loved he knew the love and fear he felt would be seen in his eyes but he had to see him, he had see the truth in his eyes regardless of the answer. "Please put me out of my misery and tell me how you feel."

Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles and leaned down to give Naruto a gentle kiss before pressing their foreheads together, "You're such a dobe. I have loved you almost from the day we met and I hated you for it, but you have this amazing talent for making people incapable of hating you. Instead all you have done is wiggle deeper and deeper into my heart, to the point where I was to scared to say anything and risk losing you. Though why you want a boring, serious guy like me I'll never know but I won't complain." Naruto giggled, a few stray tears making their way down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his love, "Why would you want a hyperactive knuckle-head like me? Like you though I won't complain." Sighing he continued, "Guess we're both idiots for letting our fear get in the way, but it's lost time we can easily make up for." Leaning forward he captured his lips in another kiss which led to another and then another until he felt the urge to sneeze.

Smiling apologetically he finally realised that they were still sitting out in the cold. "Maybe we should go back in." He stood up, groaning as his stiff legs protested at the sudden movement. Stretching he tried to shake the feeling back in to his body. Turning he noticed that Sasuke was watching him with a hungry gleam in his eyes suddenly he felt like prey caught in the path of a predator as Sasuke walked up to him again.

"You know almost everyone is going to be so drunk now that they won't miss us and I know a very nice, warm place that we can go to. It even has a bottle of wine, soft bed and a very spacious shower included." Naruto swallowed as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed himself against his body, shivering in pleasure as he quietly said, "Hmm that sounds nice and I do love a good long shower. So how do we get to this wonderful place?" Stepping away Sasuke took hold of his hand and began to led him away from the party, a smirk on his face. "Just follow me and I'll make sure you never regret it."

He Stopped suddenly causing Sasuke to come to a halt and frown. Naruto pulled him back with eyes filled with desire whispering "Best Christmas ever," before passionately kissing Sasuke. "Lead the way." With a quiet laugh Sasuke continued to walk with Naruto who couldn't stop the goofy smile on his face. He may not have liked Christmas but now he was starting to think that maybe the movies weren't so wrong. Maybe, just maybe, Christmas miracles can happen.

THE END


End file.
